


What is a Happy Ending?

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Dreemur Family - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Red has a secret. So does Sans.The truth is they love each other. And sometimes that isn't enough.NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT!





	1. It's A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift~!

"NORMALLY I LET YOU MAKE YOUR OWN MISTAKES. BUT THIS TIME I’M GOING TO GIVE YOU A WARNING. YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN AND TALK WITH HIM, BROTHER. HE HAS TO KNOW WHAT HE'S GETTING INTO. IF YOU ACTUALLY LOVE HIM ENOUGH TO ASK HIM TO BOND… HE DESERVES TO KNOW."

 

 

Red cursed his brother and his fucking romantic sense of responsibility. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

He hated the way his fingers shook as he lit his cigar but it was all the more reason he needed the hit. Exhaling the thick, viscous red smoke that lingered and spread through the air, Red kept his gaze cast to the side, folding his hands on the table in front of him to hide the tremors. The silence from the only other monster seated at the dining table was a knife slowly pressing into his Soul.

Sans was not exactly a stickler for health or adverse to vices but he absolutely couldn’t stand his cigars. The cute little scowl whenever Red lit up was a fucking adorable sight. They’d come to an agreement that so long as the cigars stayed outside of his small apartment then Sans wouldn’t complain. Red missed the dark glowers Sans would shoot him in the early days when Red would forget and his rush to open the windows.

Sometimes, Red would light a cigar just to watch Sans get worked up, especially when they were outside where Sans by his own idea, couldn’t say a word about it. It wasn’t an easy task to rattle him so the flush of anger was a rare and enjoyable treat; every now and then, of course. He liked Sans too much to risk driving him away.

And he was always forgiven. A huff of fond annoyance and a small smile, maybe even a kiss and he was forgiven.

Red’s work was ‘stressful’ and he had more than his share of ‘bad days’. Sans was always a source of forgiveness and ready affection. Red had only fallen more and more in love with him for it.

The problem was that Sans didn’t always know just what he was forgiving Red for. And when Red had brought up his intentions to ask Sans to bond with him, Edge had sat him down and given him a stern talking too. It wasn’t something Red hadn’t been aware he needed to do. He just had wanted to avoid it as much as possible for as long as possible.

So, he’d brought Sans home after a good meal at a local diner and then asked for a moment of his time… and told him everything.

His association with the Dreemur Family, his job as an enforcer when humans or monsters tried to stir up trouble in their little town of Ebott. His many crimes done in the Dreemur Family’s name and that he would continue to commit more crimes in the future if they asked. That he’d killed before when he’d had no other choice. That he’d lied even though Sans in his infinite patience had never demanded explanations of his life.

Sans had listened in silence, staring at him with wide sockets that slowly filled with tears as his list of transgressions came out. The happiness of early evening had been shrouded by shock and by the time Red had finished, Sans was slumped back in the chair, a hand across his chest and trying to hide his falling tears.

This was the right thing to do, Red reminded himself as his lover hiccuped around a sob.

When Sans stumbled to his feet, pushing the chair away roughly, Red stood up too. He reached out and Sans flinched away.

“no… please… please just… i need…” Sans couldn’t finish a sentence, wavering in place and looking so very lost.

Red’s soul clenched tightly and he whispered, “do yer want me ta go, sweetheart?” He wanted to take back the words even as he said them. He didn’t want to leave. What if Sans never asked for him to come back?

But Sans nodded, not meeting his eyes and Red couldn’t blame him. He should have done this so much sooner. Before they’d fallen so far together that it could do nothing but hurt them both. He’d wanted to dump this on his lover and then ask Sans to bond with him? Edge had been right. He was a fucking fool.

Still, he couldn’t leave things like this.

“if yer wanna find me… just go ta Grills, he’ll know how ta contact me or my bro. take… take as long as yer need, sweetheart, an’ i’ll be waitin’ fer yer. i… i never wanted to hurt yer. i hope yer know that. it was a mistake ta not tell yer all this a long time ago. all i wanted was fer yer to be happy so… so ‘m sorry.”

Red reached the door and slipped out, unable to help calling back, “i love yer, Sans.” And hating how it felt like goodbye.

 

 

Sans collapsed on the kitchen floor and was sitting there even when the sky turned dark and the sky lit with stars. His hand slid from where it had remained clenched across his chest, reaching for the hem of his shirt and lifting it. His Soul glowed powerfully and he smiled sadly down at the tiny pinprick of red at its center. He’d wanted to tell Red tonight. He’d been so excited.

Sans closed his sockets with a shaky sigh. His soul pulsed, a thread of concern coming from the new life growing within him. He dropped his shirt down and hugged himself, by extension his child, and whispered, “it’s okay. it will be okay, babybones. we’ll figure this out.”

Sans hoped that it wasn’t a lie.


	2. It's Rain on Your Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to all those lovely reviewers who wanted more~ 
> 
> hope this satisfies :3

Edge opened the door to their apartment and was assaulted with the heavy scent of vodka and foul scent of those damn cigars. Normally this would incite rage. He had made it very clear what his stance was when it came to those toxic sticks in his living space. Edge would kick his ass and then kick it to the curb for the night.

Tonight, he shut the door loud enough that Red, if he was not sloshed to hell, would know he was home.

A feeling of dread clung to his bones. Edge wasn’t sure what he had expected but this was not a good sign. Red had told him over breakfast this morning that he planned on telling Sans everything, much to his approval.

Sans discovering that his bondmate was a prolific member of the Dreemur Family on their bonding night would have ended in disaster. But perhaps it was already too late. Edge had warned Red about this very thing from the start but the moment the thought came to say ‘I told you so’ it shriveled on his tongue.

Stepping into his living room, Edge found Red sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with a scatter of empty bottles and half-empty case of cigars next to him. The haze of smoke was viscous and thick and it would take weeks to air it out completely.

All of this was concerning and an irritated twitch came to his socket. Edge forced himself to calm down. More concerning than anything else was the hollow sockets of his brother, staring aimlessly into the cloud of smoke, half-empty bottle in his clawed fingers. There was a hopelessness to the slouch his brother was in that sparked worry in his chest.

“... BROTHER?”

Red didn’t so much as twitch in his direction. Instead he took a swig of the bottle and then threw it across the room once it was empty.

“ah fucked up, bro.”

Edge pressed his fangs together tightly and slowly made his way closer. Finally able to perch on the armchair across from Red, he sat down and waited silently.

“told Sans. told ‘im everythin’. jus’ like yer said…” It was a dig but the pitiful state of his brother was enough to disregard it. “an’ he…”

Red sniffed. Edge’s sockets widened when faint red lines slowly came to roll down Red’s cheeks.

“an’ he started c-cryin’.” A low, husky chuckle filled with bitterness, “yer know, i promised maself i’d fuck up whoeva made ma sweeth’rt c-cry.” He spread his arms and then let them fall back to his sides, “so ‘ere i am…”

Edge didn’t know what to do. His older brother was weeping silently in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it. This was not a situation he could fix. Sans had not reacted well and it wasn’t a surprise. Perhaps that was the worst part.

There had been no path forward that didn’t come to this moment.

Edge moved stiffly, kicking bottles out of the way and sat on the couch. He pressed his leg to Red’s shoulder and when his brother turned his head to rest it against his knee with a shuddering sob, he caressed the top of Red’s skull. Just like Red used to do for him so many years ago.

“ah lost ma sweeth’rt.” Red whimpered.

Edge closed his eyes, inhaled and then murmured, “I have you, big brother.”.

And he stayed right there, comforting his older brother the only way he knew how, until the sun came up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to see who it was that had rung the doorbell. On his very welcoming Welcome Mat, stood his older brother. Now it had been quite a while since his brother’s last visit and he wasn’t upset in any way to see his sibling here and now! But considering the late hour and the scores of deep blue under Sans’ sockets, Papyrus decided to forgo his customary spin and twirl hug and ushered his brother inside his rather humble abode.

“SANS! WHAT A SURPRISE!” Papyrus said, shutting and locking the door behind them. He eyed the two suitcases in Sans’ hands and uncharacteristically harried look in his eyelights.

Sans smiled up at him but it was a weak thing compared to what Papyrus had come to expect, “sorry to barge in like this…”

Papyrus shook his head, eager to disabuse the notion that Sans could ever inconvenience him. Unless it involved _puns_. “NO. NO! YOU ARE NOT DISTURBING ME IN THE LEAST. HERE LET ME TAKE YOUR THINGS TO THE GUEST ROOM! YOU GO SIT DOWN! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ENJOY SOME SNACKS AND MTT!”

Papyrus waited until Sans had headed toward the living room before quickly depositing Sans’ luggage into the guest room. The weight, while nothing to the Great Papyrus, was hefty enough to sprout some suspicions.

Dread began to settle on his bones and he took a deep breath before moving to adjust the temperature a tad bit warmer. Sans liked to be warm when he slept, it helped him sleep better. He stopped by the kitchen to grab some ketchup, he had a feeling his brother was going to need some comfort food tonight.

Papyrus steeled himself and then breezed into the living room with a smile.

It slipped away in horror when he spotted Sans curled up, face buried in his hands, and sobbing quietly.

“SANS!” Papyrus cried, all but leaping to his brother’s side and wrapping him up in his arms. “W-WHAT IS IT? WHAT’S WRONG?”

Sans shook his head, shoulder’s hunching up and trembling. Papyrus could get no words from his distraught brother so he quickly brought Sans into his lap and held him close, whispering comforting words and gentle assurances that Papyrus loved him more than anything.

It took nearly an hour before Sans’ tears were brushed away and none came to replace them. Papyrus ached to know what could have hurt his brother so badly. Sans had been so happy recently. He’d moved in with his datemate and had finally settled on one job that he enjoyed. And Sans had sent him a letter saying he had absolutely wonderful news not a week ago!

A mumble drew him from his thoughts and he looked down to see Sans, not asleep like he’d thought him to be. After all that crying, surely Sans would be exhausted!

“I’M SORRY BROTHER, I DID NOT HEAR THAT.” He said gently.

Sans’ sockets were closed and stayed that way when he said, “i don’t know what to do, Pap.”

The pain his voice resonated into him and Papyrus almost wanted to cry too. Instead he asked, careful, “WHAT HAPPENED, SANS?”

Sans pushed his skull into his chest and released a breath that sounded like he might start crying again. And slowly began to explain what happened. The datemate Papyrus had only met a few times, who’d seemed cordial and proper and so in love with his older brother was apparently a high-ranking member of the infamous Dreemur Family.

Red had seemed so devoted to Sans that Papyrus had pushed the niggling doubtful thoughts he’d had upon their meeting away. He regretted that now. For a moment, he was afraid. Was Sans running? Was he in danger of Red coming after him!?

A cool hand touched his face and Papyrus looked down to see a purely miserable look on Sans’ face.

“he let me go, Pap.” A hitched breath, “he said he still loves me. but I _can’t_ -”

“YOU CAN STAY WITH ME.” Papyrus offered immediately. “YOU CAN STAY AND WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO NEXT.”

“Pap.”

“YOU CAN TAKE AS LONG AS YOU NEED TO GO BACK. IF YOU WANT TO THAT IS.”

“ _Pap_.”

“IT WILL BE OKAY!” Papyrus had a lot more encouraging words but Sans suddenly sat up and crawled out of his lap, stood up in front of him and shed his shirt.

Papyrus stared. Sans stared back.

The little speckle of red pulsing cheerfully in the center of Sans’ cyan Soul was beautiful.

“Pap… i don’t know what to do.” Sans murmured, pressing a hand across his chest, his Soul. “what do i do?”

Papyrus swallowed and after composing himself in the face of all these revelations he knew exactly what the Great Papyrus was going to do. He stood up, gently prying Sans’ shirt from his other hand and just as gently pulled it back over Sans’ head. His older brother looked up at him, a vulnerable light in his sockets.

Papyrus smiled and led him, not to the guest room, but to his room. They laid down on his automobile styled bed and he caressed Sans’ skull comfortingly.

“Whatever you decide to do, big brother, I will be right here beside you. No matter what.”

Sans smiled and Papyrus was glad to see a glimmer of hope within it. It was overshadowed by exhaustion and sorrow and the trials of a day burdened by too much too fast. Papyrus knew it would take a while but he as he watched Sans slowly drift to sleep, he knew eventually this would heal.

The Great Papyrus was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> reviews inspire~!


End file.
